The LessWritten Relationship
by FlitShadowflame
Summary: Some mildly adult-ish themes - homosexuality. There's some making out, and mention of sex. Once. Uh, slash and implied femslash. Bon? Bon.


Lee Jordan composed himself silently. Fred and George were in detention, again, so he could meditate in peace.  
  
The door swung open with a loud slam.  
  
"Sorry, Lee! But Seamus is chasin' aftah me. And, well, I evidently took a wrong turn."  
  
The older boy smiled bemusedly. "It's alright, Dean. Why's Seamus chasin' you?"  
  
"Oh, that. I made his homework blow up. Not like he doesn't explode it most of the time on his own. So, what're you doin'?"  
  
"Meditating. With friends like the twins, you need all the peace of mind you can get."  
  
"Can you . . . teach me?"  
  
Lee shrugged. "Sit down like this." The younger black boy obeyed. "Now try an' clear your mind. This is the hard bit. It's like . . . sleepin'. Just don't think too much and you'll do it." Dean nodded, and then struggled to clear his mind.  
  
After a few minutes of watching young Thomas struggle with his thoughts, Lee decided to help out. "Sit a bit closah, then. You think too much is the problem. Wot's two plus two?"  
  
"Four," Dean responded instantly. But then his face contorted.  
  
"Bet you're wonderin' what that has to do with meditatin'. I told you abou' thinkin'. If it helps, concentrate on something rhythmic. Your heartbea', or breathin', or mine, or tha' dreadful hummin' from the heater."  
  
Dean settled down again, closed his eyes, and concentrated on Lee's breathing. They were deep, slow breaths, the same length in as out. Young Master Thomas did not notice himself breathing in the same manner after some moments, because he was not thinking of anything in particular.  
  
Lee grinned, and set about focusing his energy.  
  
----  
  
There was another loud slam, making both boys jump.  
  
"Oi! Lee, Thomas! Wot're you doin' on the floor?"  
  
"For that matter, Thomas, wot're you doin' in our dorm?"  
  
"Dean was hiding from Seamus, after a minor prank," Lee informed the twins, still in a somewhat dreamy state.  
  
"Oh. He was meditating."  
  
"That explains the calming aura."  
  
"And the incense."  
  
"And the half-closed eyes."  
  
"To think, we thought you two were - "  
  
"Having sex or some such awfulness."  
  
"I mean, for shame, Lee!"  
  
"He's only a child!"  
  
Dean's face darkened in embarrassment, and suddenly his eyes could not bare to rest on Lee.  
  
"Aw, loverboy's gone shy . . ."  
  
"Don't pay George any mind, young Master Thomas. We don't believe you're queer for our friend. Not that we'd mind, understand, it's just most people . . ."  
  
"Take offense . . ."  
  
"I don't mind the implications of the statement, Missers Weasley. It's merely the intended party I take partial offense to. I'm quite queer, I'm just queer for my boyfriend – Seamus." Dean seemed rather proud, actually.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Many apologies."  
  
"If we'd known . . ."  
  
"But there was no way of knowing . . ."  
  
"Shut UP!" Lee growled. "I'm trying to gather my bloody senses. Ponces, the lot of you."  
  
"We're sorry, your Highness," the twins chorused.  
  
Dean laughed, and left the room.  
  
----  
  
Two weeks later was a Hogsmeade weekend. The twins and Lee no longer went, having memorized the passes out there anyway. Fred and George had gone out to terrorize first and second years, who were having study hall in the library.  
  
Lee was meditating calmly, until his heightened senses picked up a faint sniffling from one corner of the common room. He stood and traced it to the source, finding a quivering, sobbing mess known as Dean Thomas.  
  
"Dean, what's wrong?" Lee inquired as he sat beside the other boy, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Seamus . . ."  
  
"What'd your boyfriend do, luv?"  
  
"Dumped me for some Ravenclaw girl . . . heartless bastard."  
  
"Indeed, he's a bloody prick. You're somethin', Dean Thomas, and if Finnigan's blind enough not t' notice, it's his own fault."  
  
Dean sniffed again. "Really think so?"  
  
Lee nodded, fighting a smile. He put his arm around the younger boy in a comforting, friendly manner. "Who do you like, young Master Thomas?" he grinned teasingly.  
  
"Well, Orlando Bloom's quite the man," laughed the still-teary Thomas.  
  
"No, like all your years at Hogwarts, can't imagine life without that person /liked./ I remember in first and second year I had an unalterable attraction to Fred and George. I don't know how much of it was because they were twins, how much of it was because they were my best friends, and how much of it was because I actually liked them, but I did. I had a huge crush on the twin twits. So what about you?"  
  
Dean thought about it. I won't say he thought long and hard, partially because he didn't, and partially because that sounds very wrong, but he thought about it for several minutes with sincere concentration.  
  
"I guess when I first discovered I was queer as the proverbial birds, I had a brief crush on Malfoy, like every dandy boy worth his bollocks. But then I recalled his heinous personality, and the emotions didn't last long. Around Christmas Break of second year, I started really looking at guys, Harry, all four Weasleys – Percy being the four, - Seamus, obviously, Blaise Zabini even, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Eddie MacMillan, Oliver . . ." Dean gave a sigh at the name. "God, but Oliver's hot . . . um, Terry Boot, even that git Lockheart for about two hours.  
  
"Well, after that I was bloody terrified, because of Slytherin's heir and all that rot. And in third year there was Lupin, who has a seriously tight ass for a werewolf. But then I realized what an idiot I was being, not seeing what was right in front of me." The black boys moved imperceptibly, unconsciously closer to each other. Dean sighed "Well, you'd find out eventually. I've had a crush on you since halfway through third year."  
  
"That's good. I've thought you were cutest little first year I'd ever met." Lee waited a moment for the implications to dawn on Thomas.  
  
"Oh. Oooooh."  
  
"Now don't sit there like an arse."  
  
Neither could quite recall who moved forward first, but in an instant their lips were the gates to a battle for dominance, the older boy winning easily.  
  
Hermione Granger watched from behind Harry's Invisibility Cloak, smiling. Then she returned to the girls' dorm, and her lover Ginny Weasley.  
  
"They're together, then?"  
  
"Yes, they finally saw sense."  
  
"I'm glad," Ginny beamed. Hermione laughed quietly and pulled her down to the bed, tossing away the cloak . . . which was soon followed by their clothes.  
  
And thus it was that the Gryffindor Queertet first came to be.  
  
----  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot. I may do an spinoff series. But I really, really doubt it. I have enough to do already, and now my mom makes me do laundry. Gag.  
  
--Chroni 


End file.
